Nowadays, in order to keep tablecloths in place, there exist numerous systems, generally consisting of clips that are inserted by side on the borders of the table, either circular or rectangular, and that are placed over the tablecloth, pressing it against the table. This system succeeds in the aim of keeping tablecloths well spread and firm on the table and, in the case of tables placed in the open air, it also protects them from possible gusts of wind, but has the clear drawback of being barely aesthetic. As a matter of fact, the clip can be seen on the upper surface of the table and in addition, the immediate folding of the tablecloth under the side border creates unpleasant wrinkles that make the overall table look steady but not neat and tidy.
For the decoration of a table, rather than a traditional tablecloth, it may be often used a cloth covering the horizontal surface equipped on the sides of the table with a series of vertical decorative “draperies”, i.e. a worked cloth fixed at the top vertical edge of the table. Nowadays, these draperies can be fixed to the table by means of suitable hooks placed at a certain distance one from the other. Said hooks are fixed to the table on the back holding the tablecloth, and have in the front a strip of Velcro over which the Velcro border of the upper inner part of the drapery sticks. This system has the relevant drawback of being barely aesthetic, since some gaps remain between one connecting point and the other and, in addition, from the top it's always possible to see a projection that lets slightly perceive the conjunction of the drapery with the table.